So close
by loveseddie
Summary: Freddie tiene una nueva idea para el show...Carly aprovecha y consigue que sam cante en el preograma en directo..One-Shot a lo mejor two-shot..read and review
1. Chapter 1

Carly estudio

Sam, Freddy y Carl estaban preparando el próximo show de Carl cuando de repente Carl pensó que cada uno podría escribir algo que le gustase que estuviera en el show y dentro de una hora todos se volvieran a reunir a dar sus ideas porque así sería más fácil para todos ellos pensar. La verdad es que Carl tenía muchas ideas en mente pero iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para hacer que Sam cantará en el programa ya que ella la había oído cantar y era realmente buena.

Una hora más tarde en el estudio

Cuando ya estaban todos en el estudio empezaron a dar sus ideas.

Freddy: Bueno yo creo que deberíamos poner una nueva sección en el que pongamos los vídeos que más le gustan a los espectadores de Carl.

Sam: y ¿como sabremos cuáles son los favoritos?

Freddy: pues haremos una votación por la página web y antes de todos los shows revisaré haber cuales han sido los más votados y los pondremos en Icarly

Sam: es raro pero...me parece bien ¿y a ti Carly?

Carly: Oh! Si...por supuesto es muy buena idea freddie

Freddie: ¿y cuáles son sus ideas?

Sam: Bueno pues que les parece si bañamos a Gibby en salsa tárt...

Freddie: Sam tu idea es la de siempre

Sam: ¿y? Sigo teniendo esperanzas nerd...Bueno y ¿que hay de ti Carly?

Carly: p...pues yo había pensado que podríamos poner música en los shows sabes en directo...

Sam: ¡Genial! ¿Y quién tocaría?

Carly: pues... tu sabes...nosotros

Sam y Freddie: ¡¿QUÉ?

Carly: que tiene de malo...ya sabes es para nuestro querido publico que tanto nos quiere y nos apoya... ¿lo haréis?

Sam: por mi está bien...pero cuidado con que nos pones a cantar

Carly gritando: AH! NO ME LO PUEDO CREER...SI, si si...-va corriendo a abrazar a Sam

Sam: ¿por qué tan contenta niña?

Carly: pues había pensado que tal vez tú podrías ser la primera en cantar en nuestro primer programa con música en directo

Sam: ¿que? Oí bien o alguien se ha dado en la cabeza un golpe

Carly: oh vamos Sam no te pongas así cantas muy bien...

Sam: ¿tú nunca me has oído cantar?

Carly: digamos que por error te oí cantar una canción muy bonita que jamás había oído en mi vida

Freddie: mmm...creo que me perdí algo ¿Haber Sam sabe cantar? Esta Sam. Nuestra Sam la chica que me golpea y me causa daño físico todo el tiempo que puede cantar, y canta muy bien. Vale el mundo se está volviendo loco..

Carly: Si esta Sam canta y muy muy bien...y esa canción era hermosa

¿De quién era Sam?

Sam: ¿que canción?

Carly: la canción que te oí cantar como era...ah si...-Carly empezó a cantar

I can't help myself

I can't help but smile

Every time I see your face

And we never met

Sam: espera ¿oíste mi canción?

Freddie: ¿tú la escribiste?

Carly: ¿era tuya?

Sam: bueno si ¿Por qué?

Carly: esto es perfecto...podrías cantarla en el progama mañana ¿porfavor?

Freddie ¿Vamos enserio la escribiste tu?

Sam: no y si

Carly: la vas a cantar

Sam: ¡NO!

Carly: y porque dijiste que si

Sam: dije si porque yo la había escrito pero ni en pesadillas cantaría esa canción en icarly

Freddie: ¿por qué no? Alguien tiene miedo

Sam: que Sam pucket no le teme a nada

Carly : entonces la cantaras ...yuju

Sam: no he dicho que le piense cantar y no trates de confundirme freducación

Freddie: por lo visto Sam pucket si tiene miedo..

Sam: no lo tengo

Freddie:¿enserio?

Sam: off..Por supuesto

Freddie: está bien entonces apuesto a que NO eres capaz de cantar la canción en el próximo programa

Sam: trato hecho...¿y que pasa si gano?

Freddie: pues te comprare todo lo que quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras, y si yo gano tu harás lo que yo quiera..¿De acuerdo?

Sam: de acuerdo

EN EL PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA

Carly: bueno seguidores de Icarly les tenemos una sorpresa

Sam: freddie pon luces de sorpresa

Freddie: marchando..

Carly : hoy es la primera vez que

Sam: va haber música en vivo en icarly

Carly: la siguiente canción será interpretada por nuestra querida presentadora Sam pucket

Freddie: y aparte de eso la canción ha sido escrito por ella y tocada por ella démosle un fuerte aplauso a

Carly y Freddie : SAM PUCKET

Sam: Creo que después del programa me comeré un poco de jamón

Freddie:Y en directo para todos ustedes Sam pucket señores y señoras

La música empezó a sonar y poco minutos después Sam empezó a cantar

keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'

On my little heartstrings

Got me all tied up in knots

Anytime I see your face

Oh, it brings out

It brings out the girl in me

Don't know just how you did it

But you got me real good

Hook, line and sinker like I knew you could

But you don't even notice

Boy, I wish you would

I can't help myself

I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face

And we've never met

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind?

I think that I might be going crazy

'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?

I think he might be close to perfect

Girls, you know what I mean

He's got a face straight out

Of a magazine

Gotta pinch myself

To prove he ain't a dream

Oh, oh, oh

I can't help myself

Now my secret's out

I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face

And we've never met

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind?

I think that I might be going crazy

'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?

I wish you were mine, all mine

Mine, all mine

I wish you were mine, all mine

I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face

And we've never met

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind?

I think that I might be going crazy

'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?

Cuando Sam termino de cantar todos estaban asombrados excepto por Carly que había estado en los ensayos y ya se sabía hasta la canción de memoria. Lo único que Carly se preguntaba era que a quien iba dirigida esa canción.

Sam: y esto es todo por hoy..Espero que les haya gustado la canción ...

Freddie: estamos fuera

Carly : wow...este es el mejor programa que jamás hayamos hecho

Freddie: Sam enserio era esa tu voz...-Sam afirmo moviendo la cabeza- wow eres realmente buena...Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo mirando el reloj- tengo que hacer la tarea de matemáticas

Cuando Freddie se fue Sam y Carly se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Después de que Sam se levantara para marcharse Carly reaccionó y empezó a hablar

Carly: Sam puedo preguntarte algo y vas a ser sincera conmigo ¿lo prometes ?

Sam: lo prometo..Que es eso que me vas a preguntar

Carly: ¿ por quién va dirigida esa canción...digo no me malinterpretes pero no será por freddie?

Sam: pues si

Carly: Sam prometiste ser since..- dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho_ espera ..Estas afirmando que te gusta Freddie

Sam: bueno ... como prometí serte sincera creo que me enamore de Freddie..Más bien sé que estoy enamorada de Freddie desde que nos besamos.

Carly: eso es genial..Sabes creo que el también está enamorado de ti.. Sam debes de contarle como te sientes ahora.

Sam:...pero yo quería probar el jamón y además como para que le voy a decir que fui

Carly: se que vamos a hacer..Tú vas a la casa con la excusa de que ganaste la apuesta y que quieres tu premio y ya luego sacas el tema

Sam: como si fuera tan fácil .. Que le digo oye fredwina que quiero que sepas que gane y que quiero mi premio..Ah se me olvidaba estoy enamorada de tú ya sabes es algo que no es fácil de recordar

Freddie:¿que?

Y aquí termina este que debería seguir¿si? ¿No?..Déjenme reviews y lo sobre...(L) los quiero


	2. Chapter 2

F:¿QUÉ?

C:Freddie….¿hace cuanto que estas escuchando?

F:bueno iba a hacer la tarea de matemáticas pero me di cuenta de que deje mi teléfono en el estudio y cuando volví escuche a Sam decir que estaba enamorada de mi…¿es eso verdad?-dijo mirando hacia Sam

S:Pues claro que no Fredward,Carly y yo estábamos hablando de que broma gastarte y se me ocurrió que podría decir que estaba enamorada de ti…Bueno creo que iré a probar el jamón

F:¿Qué?...¿cómo?...Carly ¿es eso verdad?

C: Pss…Claro..Acaso te crees que Sam jugaría con la comida

F:Carly,tu sabes a lo que me refiero...¿Sam está enamorada de mi o no?

C: Pues, bueno, tal vez tú sabes…

F:¿sí o no?

C: ESTA BIEN SI….SAM ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TI…upss

F:Oh Dios Mío…(NA:no me pude negar a ponerlo jijiji)Sam está enamorada..de mi..es increíble

C: y mi pregunta es ¿Tú estás enamorado?

F: mm…¿Te cortaste el pelo?

C: Freddy Benson...¿estás enamorado?

F: Si-contesto resignado

C: pero jurastes que no te volverías a enamorar de mí…

F:Nunca dije que estuviera enamorado de ti

C:entonces…

F:Estoy enamorado de Sam

C:Esto es genial..Mis mejores amigos están enamorados…Ahora solo tienes que convencer a Sam de que tu también la amas y…

F: Espera..¿cómo que tengo que convencerla de que también la amo? Carly Shay ¿qué estas planeando?

C:Bueno como ella cantó una canción echa por ella para ti ,quitando el pequeño detalle de que ninguno sabía que era para ti, estaba pensando en que tal vez…solo tal vez podrías escribir una canción para ella y cantarla en un Icarly especial mañana…

F:¿te volvistes loca? Si hago eso me golpearé en sitios que no deben ser golpeados

C:Vamos ella me dijo que está enamorada de ti…¿no crees que si haces eso le demostrarás lo mucho que la quieres?

F: Okey…pero ¿Cómo voy a inventar una canción para mañana?

C:No lo sé ,solo relájate piensa en ella y que tus sentimientos salgan…y procura que sea algo bonito

F: De acuerdo te veo mañana…

_**Muy bien chicos esto es todo por hoy se que me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos y que se me quedó muy corto pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y ahora estoy dando clases de Inglés a mi mejor amigo y claro no he tenido ni un momento para escribir..Y respecto a mi otra historia tengo un GRAN BLOQUEO y poco a poco voy escribiendo el que sea posiblemente el último capítulo así que os pido que no me odieís por dejar mi otra historia en pause.Y creo que esto es todo ¿no?...No se me olvidó deciros muchas gracias por los Reviews y por leer mi historia..Ahora si! Dejen reviews …! Os quiero…**_


End file.
